thesoundofhappinessfandomcom-20200213-history
Lin Qing Long
}} is the retired patriarch of LinFamily. Despite becoming married with HuiXin, QingLong accepts MingZhu as his second wife after she resolves the financial crisis of WorlGroup. Since his youthful days, AhMei wants QingLong to become responsible over his romantic affairs, as he had dated BaoXiu and LiMei, who caused his past crimes to be exposed. Among his children, QingLong was particularly close with ShanShan. Personality During his younger days, QingLong was an extremely filial son of AhMei and dedicated himself with expanding the reputation of LinFamily. The main source of displeasure from his mother was his on the aspect of "love", deeming QingLong as irresponsible and unfaithful towards his marriage with HuiXin as QingLong had deeply scarred her heart, who was tolerant to accept MingZhu into the family and deeply regretted his own romantic affairs in the past, having to cater similar feelings of love between MingZhu and HuiLin. QingLong appears to be a reasonable patriarch in managing the equality of LinFamily. He is faithful towards the decision his children made regarding their own futures and also supportive of them, shown when assuming his role as a father in law to JiaYun. Relations *Mother: Yang Ah Mei *Son: Lin Zhi Ming, Lin Zhi Wen, Liu Tian Ding *Daughter: Ceng Huan Huan, Lin Shan Shan *Daughter-in-law: Wu Jia Yun, Wang Yan Xi *Son-in-law: Jin Yong Jian *Nephew-in-law: Zhan Wei Kai Friends *Li Bao Na *Shen Fang Zi, Zhou Rui Yan, Wang Shi Chang *Wu Guo Hui *Ceng Mei Ru *Xu Ming Qiang *Lin Xiao Ke *Cai Chong Ren *Liu Ah Yi *Wu Jia Wen *Wu Jia Long *Cai Fu Gui *Chen Yue Xia *Xie Bao Xiu (ex-girlfriend) *Wu Jia Xiu *Wu Jia Xuan *Li Jian Hua Enemies *Ye Li Mei (ex-girlfriend, archenemy) *Cai Yun Ru, Jiang Hong Jie (archenemies) *Zhang Zheng Hao *Zhao Tian Yu *Ceng Huan Huan History QingLong first appeared in episode 2, he entrusted the CEO position of WorldHotel to ZhiMing while leaving the fate of his marriage under the hands of HuiXin and AhMei. Later, QingLong welcomed the return of MingZhu and further convinced HuiXin over the relationship between JiaYun and ZhiMing, where QingLong becomes pleased with JiaYun for securing the agreement, who receives support from GuoHui as compensation for the future of WorldGroup. While agreeing to provide funding for the business operated by ZhiWen and YunRu in America, QingLong was surprised by the return of ZhiWen, who already closed down his business after deeming himself unsuitable as a businessman and was present during the marriage between JiaYun and ZhiMing. Despite the displeasure from YunRu, QingLong assured JiaWen and JiaLong to remained employed as part of WorlGroup and due to the declining health of FuGui, QingLong decides to give MingQiang his support who becomes elected as a legislative. With temptations from HongJie after recruiting him into WorldGroup, QingLong ventured towards Holland to deal with a financial crisis for WorldGroup. At the same time, QingLong accused HuiXin for having affairs with her ex-boyfriend, who decides leaving the family to practice meditation. During his apparent absence, he appoints AhMei with taking over his chairman position, who was later forced to surrender said position to YunRu and HongJie after ZhiWen blindly gave 20% of his shares to YunRu. Hence as a backup plan, QingLong entrusted the "observant position" to MingZhu, who returned earlier on his behalf in hopes of resolving the aforementioned crisis. (episode 2-60) ---- He reappeared in episode 120, returning from Holland after his lawsuit there was completely resolved and expressed concern for JiaYun, who saved the life of herself and her child from the hands of YunRu. During the birthday of ZhiWen, QingLong was almost deceived by LiMei that ZhiWen wasn't a descendant of LinFamily before ZhiMing foiled the desires of his ex-lover. Before being arrested for his past crimes during the personal confrontation with LiMei, QingLong attempts to comfort a devastated HuiXin after ZhiMing was forced into the verge of death after protecting QingLong. With intervention from ShiChang, QingLong was bailed out in episode 157, agreeing with accepting YanXi into the family and grieved over the apparent death of TianDing. QingLong supports ShanShan with leaving LinFamily, who wanted her own independence and attempts to assist an indebted JinFamily while motivating YongJian regarding his future with ShanShan. He becomes displeased with MingZhu for interfered with the relationship between them and wanting her to respect ZhiWen's decision for his own happiness. Hearing from ZhiWen that MingZhu and YanXi had relentlessly targetted JiaYun for their personal beliefs, QingLong defended his eldest daughter-in-law from them and after remeeting with BaoXiu, QingLong entrusted with finding their lost daughter to JiaYun. QingLong becomes the primary victim of KaiXin, who was tampered by LiMei over the death of her parents and as a result, he causes MingZhu to become extremely enraged with QingLong after his past affairs with BaoXiu was outright exposed but afterward, KaiXin gave up on her revenge goals on him. (episode 120-189) ---- He returned in episode 240 regarding the election for General Director and barely surviving from an explosion orchestrated by TianYu. Later, QingLong sought out TianYu for being responsible for the accident involving ZhiWen. He received approval from his family to surrender himself for bribing WorldGroup's close affiliates to secure the victory of ZhiMing, not wanting the eagerly support from ZhiWen to be in vain after temptations from TianYu. Bailing himself out from imprisonment, QingLong immediately celebrated the marriage between YongJian and ShanShan while rejoiced that his mother's declining health was a false misjudgment. (episode 240-259) Trivia N/A Category:The Sound of Happiness Category:The Sound of Happiness Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Allies Category:Lin Family Category:Affluent Sons